The Light in their Hollow Lives
by The Nether Goddess
Summary: AU,Full summary inside. Eventual Ichigo/Rukia BROmance. ABANDONED,GOING TO BE DELETED LATER.
1. Prolouge-White

The Light in their Hollow Lives

Summary: AU. When Ichigo's mom died, he is found by Shinji who was taking a walk in his gigai. Shinji senses Ichigo's hollow but takes him back to his family anyways. A few weeks later, another hollow attacks and Isshin, Yuzu and Karin die. Urahara gives Ichigo to Shinji and the Vizards, not knowing what else to do. He does however, know that if a Shinigami found Ichigo there would be trouble. But, when Captain Ukitake, Rukia and Renji visit Urahara's shop later on, Ichigo is visiting with Mashiro and the latter two shinigami suspect something's up.

Rating: T

Pairings: None so far besides a Ichigo/Rukia bromance.

Prologue: White

Kurosaki Masaki stood by a river bank, a bow drawn and aimed; This bow was blue and seemed like you could pass through it if you tried. It was a Quincy's bow, for Masaki was a Quincy.

It was aimed at a ferocious creature called a Hollow. This Hollow had two horns, blonde hair going down to its back, and two blades for arms. This specific hollow was called White. White is-was- a experimental hollow created by a man called Sosuke Aizen; But we'll get to that later.

Masaki's breath seemed to quicken. Three...Two...Fire! She fired the bow at the same time White lunged. White's teeth bit her shoulder as the arrow lodged in his(or it's, she couldn't tell that much) stomach.

She screamed. Her shoulder felt like it was melting from a giant inferno. White self destructed, leaving her to tend to her wounds. Masaki sank to her knees. Her shoulder was cooling down a bit after White's teeth had left, but it still throbbed in agony. Shakily, she got to her feet, clutching her shoulder. Her boyfriend Isshin had opened a clinic earlier that week. She could get help there.

As she limped down the street, questions raced through her mind like bullets from a gun-only the ammo didn't seem to run out. Why did the creature self destruct? A normal Quincy would've thought that the arrow made it destruct, but Masaki knew better. The hollow had obviously self destructed, for she hadn't hit it's mask. She was pretty sure the arrow hadn't gone that deep in. Also, how come it bit her? Sure, it could've been to kill her, but...

Masaki felt like it hadn't meant to kill her, just bite her. But why? She was jolted from her thoughts as she recognized the familiar door of the clinic. She knocked on it, black spots dancing across her vision. "Isshin..Help.." She croaked out. The last thing she remembered was Isshin opening the door, a look of shock on her face.


	2. 1- Deathberry

Chapter 1

Ichigo stared at his mother's corpse. "Please, wake up...Mamma, please..." He shook her body with his fragile hands, tears streaking down his face. "Please, Mamma." He croaked.

The creature in front of him laughed. It had a white mask and greenish fur covering its body. It reminded Ichigo of a sick, twisted hamster with a-What was it? Oh, right-a lure dangling in front of it. "Silly boy! Your mom ISN'T going to wake up! She's dead!" The creature laughed again.

Ichigo whimpered, fisting his mother's shirt. The creature took a step forward. Then another. Another. It's massive jaws opened slightly, forming a red sphere when a voice rang out.

"It isn't polite to pick on someone smaller than you,ya know." Ichigo turned. There, was a blonde boy around 17 with brown eyes. A sword hung in his right hand, But that wasn't the part that fascinated Ichigo. There, on the right side of his face, was a pure white mask-Just like the monster that had killed his mother.

Was Blondie going to eat him too? Or stab him? Or maybe Blondie would fight off the monster and then eat him. Maybe Blondie would call the cops. But then why would Blondie call the cops if Blondie had a sword? Did people even use swords anymore?

Ichigo blinked. He had a mountain of questions he wanted to ask, but he knew that Blondie wouldn't want him bothering him so that way Blondie could defeat the monster...If Blondie even was going to defeat the monster, that is. He whimpered again. He was confused, cold and overall he wanted Mamma to wake up.

His Mamma felt cold, like the monster had sucked the heat out of her body; Maybe that was one of the monster's abilities, he wondered. He was startled from his thoughts when Blondie lunged at the monster with his sword.

The monster dodged, but Blondie turned and stabbed the monster. The monster howled, ropes extending from its fur. "Watch out, Blondie!" he heard himself screech.

"Blondie! I have a name,ya know!" Blondie seethed, lunging at the monster again.

Ichigo blinked. "Sorry, Blondie!" he called, just as Blondie cut the monster in half with his sword. Ichigo watched as the monster disappeared and Blondie put away his sword.

Blondie sighed. "My name isn't Blondie. It's Shinji. Who are you?" Blo-Shinji asked. Ichigo smiled, momentarily forgetting his mother. "I'm Ichigo and this is my Mamma- Oh." he looked down. His mom was still asleep, but she seemed even colder than before. Her lips were slightly blue, also.

Shinji cringed. How should he put this? "Look, kid..Your mom isn't gonna wake up because..well..She's dead. "

Ichigo sniffed. "No, she's not! She's just sleeping!" But inside he knew that she truly was dead.

Shinji shook his head. "Look, kid. I'll take ya home if ya show me where ta go." Ichigo nodded. "Wait..Your name's Ichigo? Like the strawberry? Ha!"

Ichigo glared at Shinji. "It doesn't mean strawberry, it mean 'one who protects'!"

"If ya say so,kid."

"Stop calling me kid!"

"Alright...Strawberry."


	3. AN

This is going to be abandoned. I'm going to spare the few of you the trouble of reading a "I'm so sorry,*sob* school is getting to me,*sobsobsob*" note ,and just tell you straight out that I'm not working on it anymore. If anyone wants to adopt it, they can, but can they please pm me first? Thanks.

P.S. I'm getting to work on a Super Dangan Ronpa 2 story, so if you like DR you can look forward to that~


End file.
